


[Art] Training Buddies

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Fyre's terrific story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3717559?view_full_work=true">"Training Buddies"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Training Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/gifts).



> Another try at substituting my poor commenting skills with art to show my appreciation for a story. ^^

 

from chapter one:

_On one hand, could be a harmless hobo who just wanted somewhere dry and warm to hide out. On the other, it wasn’t unheard of for people from the streets to get desperate and accept a payment for all kinds of unsavoury jobs._

_Matt feigned ignorance, setting aside his glasses. He dug his tape out from his bag, and set to work wrapping his hands. If it did turn out to be the latter, at least this time he wouldn’t be caught by surprise and crack open his knuckles on some asshole’s face again._

_The stranger hadn’t come further than the doors. He was standing there, gently stinking, and motionless. Definitely not a civilian. There was something military about the absolute silence and stillness. The only thing out of place was a metallic whirring, barely even audible, muffled by dense material. Possibly leather? Something inside a coat maybe?_

**Author's Note:**

> [my art](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) @ tumblr


End file.
